Bella and Jasper
by AliceCullensTwinENA
Summary: This is a story from Beater1223's contest. Bella is in the woods and meets a cullen? Who is it.. Will she fall in love. Secret Santa Christmas? New Years in TIME SQUARE! Exciting
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I wrote this because of Beater1223's contest. So thank you Beater1223 for having your contest to inspire me to write this. I have a poll up on my profile. Please vote on it!

I own the book "Ping Pong Pig" (Bought it for my sister Emma) and I own this story. I do not however own this contest, Twilight, and I do not own ping pong pig (you get the idea)

Bella s point of view

**I walked through the woods and heard a whoosh sound. I hadn't heard that sound since he left. I heard the sound again. I sat down and gave myself a pep talk. "Its not him. He's gone he didn't love me anymore. He even took his family with him. It cant be Alice. She made him a promise. Rose really didn't like me so its not her. Even though Emmett loved me like a sister it isn't him. Esme and Carlisle knew that it would hurt to much. Jasper he couldn't really stand my scent." **

"**Well ma'm in some ways that is true." **

**I jumped five feet in the air and yelled a few words. "Ping Pong Pig" yeah how random. How random. **

"**Honey I didn't mean to scare you" I fell backwards. **

**Jaspers point of view **

I was running around Bella's woods like I did every other month or so. I missed her scent, the way she smiled and blushed. Alice broke my heart a year ago. She decided that she had more fun with Emmett. Rose decided that she finally loved Edward. Then there was me.

I laughed a bit when I heard her give herself her pep talk. I loved how she just out of the blue yelled Ping Pong Pig. That was a 2 year-old book. Ok so I admit I had extra time on my hands. Kill me. Again.

When Bella fell backwards I caught her. I felt so bad. I didn't know any other way to tell her that I loved her. I would do anything for her.

I carried her out of the woods. Whispering different things into her ear. Like Im so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

**Bella s point of view **

I heard him whispering different things in my ear. Then lay me on my bed.

I opened my eyes to find him sitting in my rocking chair staring at me. He was looking out the window. I quietly got up and walked over to him.

"Jasper you don't know how much I have missed you." He spun around and kissed me. I didn't refuse. I just sucked it up. When he was done he apologized.

**Jasper s point of view **

I heard her get up and walk over to me. I couldn't believe I spinned around and kissed her. I felt so ashamed.

"Bella Im so sorry. I don't know what happened. My emotions took over me. I don't even have emotions."

She walked up to me again and put her lips to mine.

She started to cry and I hugged her.

**Well What do you think… Look at that button below that says comment or review and use it wisely! I don't care if you hate this story to tears! Review please =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been awhile I decided to take this story to the next chapter (literally). I figured ou tit would be so much easier to just update every Friday (or so) **

Bella

Ok Lets get things in order.

1.)I took a walk through the woods.

2.)I heard a wooshing sound that sounded like you know who.

3.) I give myself a pep talk.

4.)I hear a southern accent that sounds familiar.

5.)I jump 10ft. In the air and yell 'PING PONG PIG'

6.) I faint and the mysterious man carries me to my room.

7.) I wake up and see none other than Jasper Cullen sitting in my rocking chair.

8.) Jasper gets up and comes over to me.

9.) We kiss.

10.)He apologizes.

11.)I faint again.

Ok now that that is out of the way how about I wake up from fainting.

"Bella, Bella, Bella you ok?"

"Oh yeah fine just you know me being a human. Overactive heart beat. The works."

"Ok if your sure"

"Jasper why why are you back"

"Oh long story of which I will get to when the time comes. What have you been up to?"

"Ok well after you know who left I fainted in the woods. Turns out there are werewolves here. Charlie found out what you guys were and wasn't to happy. Harry Clearwater died. Dad went and lived with the Clearwater's. He is now engaged to Sue. So I live here alone. I visit Dad, against my will, on Christmas. Thanksgivings with my mom. Who had another kid. I finished college and I am now working at Pandora Charms and Coach. Alice would love it. And everything else is fine I guess."

"Sounds interesting"

"Wait speaking of Alice. Why arent you with her?"

"Ah the long story. Well Alice figured out that she has more fun with Emmett and went off with him. Then Rosalie started dating Edward. And then there was me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready to go celebrate Christmas in Colorado." Jasper asked me.

"Uh I don't know maybe I will just stay here you know. Cause yeah I should."

"No trust me they are all excited to see you."

"But what if I lash out at them. And really give them a piece of my mind."

"The I wont stop you"

"Oh come on…Really."

"You shouldn't of dropped out of school your smart. You could have done well"

"What was the point Charlie was dead. I had no reason to. Renee and Phil moved to Greece for the year. All I get are stupid post cards."

"Why didn't you try to find us"

"Edward said not to. I sent Alice emails. They didn't go through though."

"Yeah they did. They tore Edward up inside."

"Then why didn't you come back"

"Cause well it.. There a conversation starter." he stuttered.

I walked into my room and changed my clothes. I put on a cream top pink skinny jeans and UGG (trademark) flatts..

I grabbed my suit case, carry on, and purse. Jasper was waiting by the door.

Off we go to Colorado…Yippee

**So a lot happened. They got an apartment. And now are on the way to the airport to go to Colorado. **

**Review and Visit my page for my poly vore account**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so they are now on the plane 

**Jasper Point of view **

**We were finally on the plane. I looked at Bella. **

"**So um Bella you know we have a Santa." I said **

"**Oh ok" she said **

"**You got Emmett" I said **

"**So?/" she commented **

"**Oh well I got a present that would be from you. I got Esme" I said Disappointed that she wasn't curious about Emmetts gift. But then she caught on. **

"**Should I be concerned about what you got him" she questioned. **

"**Yeah you could be" I teased **

"**Oh god. What did you get him" she groaned. I laughed. **

"**Um a paintball with pink paintballs" I chuckled **

"**Oh god. Esme and Alice will kill him and me" she groaned again **

"**Ah well not our problem" **

**Bella Point of view **

I kinda liked Jaspers gift to Emmett. 

"Jaz, Have you ever thought of changing me" I asked 

"Bella you don't wear diapers why would I need to change you" he answered sarcastically. Trying to avoid the subject for sure. That's probably because I never bring up the subject. 

"No so I can be like you" I whispered 

His face hardened. 

"Bella can we have this convorsation later." he struggled. 

"Fine but this isn't the end of it" I struggled to say defeated. He smirked. 

Ok well I already had a gift planned out for Emmett. You see when Charlie died he had some home videos for me. So I told Emmett we could play a game of truth or dare and he could have the videos. 

**Well. By the way I am on face book now private message me or review for my name. **

**Peace, Love, Fanfiction **

**Elizabeth 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear readers _

_Just an FYI that there will probably be a title change after this chapter. The story will now be called Bella and Jasper. _

_Bella Point of View _

We got off the plane and I was a little grogy with a slight headache. So Jasper carried the suitecases and he also offered to carry me, but I generously declined.

Jasper rented a Land Rover RX with duel ignition speed (is that even a car? Let me know if it is) and we drove off into the morning sun

When the car suddenly jerked to a stop I figured we were either at the house or McDonalds. But I didn't smell greasy, delicious McDonalds. Instead I smelt (again is that a word) the mixture of moist moss, lilies, sweet lavender, and wood. Burning wood?

I opened my eyes. My vision slightly blurred.

"Jaz did you just bring me back to Forks" I asked nonchalantly.

He chuclked. "No sorry Darlin, Welcome to Colorado."

"Bella!" I got out of the car to the one and only Alice.

Old emotions began to resurface. The cutting. The drinking. The attempted suicide. Loss of friends. Family.

Nerves quickly unwound. Trying to keep my composure I lift my head pushed back my shoulders and walked inside.

_Cliffie! _

_I'm now on face book. Hope you like the name change. I think I might add a dramatic scene and a fight seen. _

_B_TW h_as anyone ever read the book. Small Steps by Louis Sachar. It's a great book and I recommened it to everyone!_


End file.
